


Hold my Hips (I Made a Wish)

by bookwyrmling



Series: Check Please! Kink Bingo 2017 [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bitty doesn't know it's Parse, Hook-Up, M/M, Pre-Epikegster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: “You haven’t been to one, right?” Ransom had asked as he threw his arm over Bitty’s shoulder and led them to the door with the rainbow flags hanging over it. Bitty did not answer, but he figured the underage clubs back at Samwell, as LGBT-friendly as they were, did not count in their eyes.Bitty had planned on dancing. He'd planned on flirting. He'd planned on drinking if the fake ID worked. He'd never planned on agreeing to a bathroom quickie with some anonymous stranger whose one rule seemed to be "don't look."





	Hold my Hips (I Made a Wish)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for OMGCP Kink Bingo. The square it is for is Anonymous Sex.
> 
> Song title taken from 11:11 from the Arkells. Thank you to the Parse Posi Posse for dealing with my moanings about coming up with a title for this for the last three days. You can thank them for the fact that the title isn't some pun like "Second Stall to the Right (And Straight On 'Til Morning)"
> 
> Characters included are from OMG Check, Please! written by Ngozi Ukazu.

The heavy beat thrumming through the air came to an end and a slower, more melodic one took its place. Bitty groaned and pouted in annoyance, his head falling back against the chest pressed behind him. The unknown man’s semi had been pressed into the crease of his ass for the last song and, between that, the beat hammering in his chest and the buzz from the alcohol, he had been feeling good enough to forget his earlier nerves at the fake ID in his pocket.

It was early enough in the semester that hockey had not yet started and only the front-loading courses had much going on, so Ransom and Holster had decided it was the perfect night to take Bitty to a club.

“Never too early to start the search for this year’s screw,” Holster had said.

“And we have last year’s mess to make up for, so the Excel sheet needs more deets,” Ransom had added.

Then they had shoved him into a car and driven to Boston.

This would not be Bitty’s first time at a club. He had been to the two 21-under clubs near the campus a couple times last year. Ransom and Holster had even hooked him up with someone who made him and the other frogs fake IDs their freshman year. They had had him use it to get into a club in Boston with the majority of the hockey team one evening during spring break. They had all been stuck at school and in the middle of their postseason push towards the Frozen Four instead of on some tropical beach or at least Jersey or Cape Cod and some of the guys had been complaining about missing out on the best parts of spring break. A club seemed like the best alternative to bikinis and still offered booze. While Bitty hadn’t cared much about the girls, and only dared to purchase one drink before losing his courage to try for any others, he’d had fun simply dancing with Ransom, Holster, Johnson and Ollie for the next few hours.

This was not that club.

“You haven’t been to one, right?” Ransom had asked as he threw his arm over Bitty’s shoulder and led them to the door with the rainbow flags hanging over it. Bitty did not answer, but he figured the underage clubs back at Samwell, as LGBT-friendly as they were, did not count in their eyes.

“Just reminding you we are more than happy to play wingmen,” Holster had grinned and slapped his back.

His ID had worked and Bitty had felt like he was going to vibrate apart at a molecular level to the beat of the bass. It hit him like a physical blow as they walked into the gay club where gay porn was playing on a few televisions around the dancefloor and shirtless men stood at the bar. Bitty’s heart just about gave out.

That had been two hours, four drinks and nine dances with men of differing levels of attractiveness and senses of rhythm ago and Bitty had to pee, so when the random guy he was currently dancing with tried to pull him into a slower rhythm, Bitty peeled the guy’s arm off from around his torso and stepped towards the bathroom with an apology and a wave goodbye.

The bathroom door opened and the stall doors banged one by one. Bitty turned his head to see what was going on, about to tuck himself back into his pants, when a solid body pressed up behind him. Strong hands grabbed his waist. Fingers tightened their grip when Bitty jumped at the contact. A nose nuzzled into his neck before lips latched onto his pulse point and Bitty’s yelp turned into a soft moan, his body sinking back fully against the man behind him.

“If you promise not to look, I can make you feel so much better,” the man spoke into Bitty’s ear and it was heady and heavy, the steam of his breath a physical caress on Bitty’s cheek. His tone stoked the fire that had begun during an earlier grinding session where Bitty had found himself between two—yes, two—very attractive, and once again unknown, men. The way the strangers had looked at him, had touched him, had had him fully hard and practically begging for it in the middle of the dance floor…

Bitty would never admit it wasn’t just the alcohol that had him shaking his head yes for a quickie in a club bathroom, completely breathless.

“My hands,” Bitty managed to argue as the faceless stranger directed him towards one of the empty stalls.

“We’re about to fuck in a club bathroom,” the guy said as he closed and locked the stall door behind them, “I feel like the fact that you’ve recently touched your dick should be a bit lower on the priority list than the fact that I’m about to.”

There was some shuffling and then a well-built forearm with blond hairs and a very shiny, very expensive watch on it held a condom out in front of him. “Easier clean-up if we both wear one,” he explained, “Open it for me.” And then his mouth was finally back on Bitty’s neck and his hands were slipping under Bitty’s shirt, running over his abs and dipping into the opened waistband of his jeans to dance at the edges of his pubic hair.

Bitty’s head rolled back, giving the man more room to play with and his hips twitched in anticipation of his touch. The man pressed the entirety of his body along the length of Bitty’s—broad torso encompassing his own, thick and solid thighs holding him up and making Bitty want to reach down and grab them. Bitty’s hands shook and breath grew shallow as he brought the foil packet into his line of sight and searched for the perforated seam.

He nearly dropped it when the man got his hands around his cock. “Oh, Lord,” Bitty gasped, his eyes falling shut and his mouth falling open as the man jerked him into full attention, but letting go the moment he began to move his hips.

“Condom,” he reminded Bitty, lips and tongue brushing against his ear and Bitty whined at the loss of direct stimulation, even if the hands now traced along the waistband of his underwear. Bitty ripped the foil open and, instantly, the hands were back, threading his erection back through his briefs, where it had been hanging when the stranger had first approached him at the urinal, and slipping the waistband down below his balls. “Hold the tip in place,” he said, fondling Bitty’s balls until Bitty pulled the condom out and pinched it at the tip, holding it steady for the man behind him to roll it into place.

The moment the condom was in place, the stranger gripped around the base of Bitty’s cock and stroked to the tip. The sensation was maybe a bit less direct but the lube from the condom and the firm touch the stranger was using more than made up for it. When the guy swirled his thumb around the head of Bitty’s cock, playing with the tip of the condom, Bitty moaned.

Each pump of the stranger’s hand, each twist of his wrist, each swipe of his thumb brought Bitty closer to the edge, especially when the stranger’s other hand dropped back down to play with his sack before slipping further back to massage at his perineum. Bitty cried and bucked into the sensations. He whimpered when the hand at his perineum and balls moved away, disappearing behind him.

“Don’t come too fast,” the stranger huffed a laugh as his hand slowed down on Bitty’s cock. Bitty groaned in frustration then froze completely, eyes widening, when the man’s hard cock brushed against the small of his back. The squelching sound coming from behind Bitty and the rhythmic brushes of lubricated silicone drew his attention to the fact that the man was getting himself off, too. That, in fact, this stranger Bitty didn’t know from Adam was getting himself off to getting Bitty off. Bitty bit his lip and tilted his hips back until the tip was pressing into his crack. A slight thrust had the head catching against the lip of his hole. Bitty instantly froze.

“Too tight,” the stranger said and pulled away, “There’s no way we have time for that, but if you want to do a bit more…”

The rustling stopped, as did the hand around Bitty’s cock. Bitty almost turned around, chasing after that hand, but it jumped up to grab onto his chin, two fingers slipping into his mouth to press down on his tongue. Bitty whimpered at the pressure on his jaw.

“Ah-ah, you gotta remember the rule,” the stranger scolded, “Don’t turn around, remember?”

Bitty nodded, his tongue pressing up against the fingers, tasting the lube and silicone from the condom on them, until they withdrew.  “How about we do it this way?” the stranger said as he grabbed onto each of Bitty’s hands and tugged them out, leaning Bitty over the toilet until his hands pressed against the tile wall. Bitty momentarily wondered how many other guys had pressed their hands here while some random hookup fucked them. How many other nameless or faceless rendezvous had happened in this very spot today, this week, this month...ever? Bitty’s back bowed as the man behind him trailed his fingers down Bitty’s spine before grabbing onto the waist of his pants and briefs, hanging half off his ass, and tugging them down to mid-thigh.

He pressed up behind Bitty, placed his hands on either side of Bitty’s thighs and pressed them together. “Squeeze tight or it won’t be any good for either of us,” the stranger said. Bitty flexed his thigh muscles and pressed them together, feeling the intrusion of the stranger’s cock between them, nudged up directly behind his balls.

“Fuck,” the guy groaned, “I saw your thighs on the dance floor but you’re seriously thick. Keep it just like that.” And then he pulled back, so Bitty could barely feel the tip between the back of his thighs and thrust back in.

Bitty wouldn’t have thought having his thighs fucked would feel good, but it was an overall sensory experience between the slick of the lube against the thin, tender flesh of his inner thighs, the press of the stranger’s cock against the back of his balls and rubbing against his perineum, the grunts coming from behind...Bitty could have done without the press of denim and metal zipper against the back of his thighs—he could only imagine what the slap of flesh would add to the moment—but he was not complaining. He couldn’t complain. Not when that hand came back around and started jerking him off again.

Bitty’s head fell down below his shoulders and his jaw dropped down to his chin, small huffs and moans falling out as the pleasure began to build back up in him. He closed his eyes so he didn’t have to look into a toilet and focused instead on the puffs of breath against the back of his neck, the slide of the other man’s cock between his thighs, their own bitten back sounds mixing together in the stall. They weren’t quiet enough even then. The door opened and Bitty froze, but the man behind him did not. The footsteps paused for a moment before continuing. Bitty wanted to cry at the sound of the bathroom’s newest occupant taking a piss and washing his hands, but he gasped and mewled instead. If anything, the stranger’s onslaught had become even worse after gaining an audience and Bitty could feel the edge rushing up at him. “Sounding good in there,” the guy who peed said with a lascivious chuckle as he knocked on the outside of the stall. The bathroom door opened and closed, leaving them alone again.

Bitty shouted when he came, fingers raking against the tile and catching against the grout. His entire body sagged and his legs shook, but the stranger behind him slapped the outside of his thigh hard enough to sting and mark. Bitty sobbed and jerked one last time into the guy’s hand. “Tighten up; I’m close,” the stranger said and Bitty did just that, his entire body shivering as the guy thrust between his thighs a couple more times before jerking hard enough to nearly knock Bitty off his feet. He gripped onto Bitty’s hips and groaned, his forehead pressing against Bitty’s back.

They stood there for a few moments, regaining their minds and their breaths until the stranger pulled away. Bitty watched as the guy dropped his used condom into the toilet below. When he tapped Bitty’s ass this time it felt cool and professional, like any one of the guys from the team after a particularly good play.

“Count to ten and then you can move,” the guy said and Bitty heard the stall lock click open.

“You did good, kid,” he added before the stall door swung shut, rattling the frame.

Bitty stared at his hands, still on the wall, and started to count. When he hit ten, he pulled away, standing up straight and staring at his hands. He could still feel the cool smooth tile and the rough grout against his skin. He could feel the zipper pressed up against the back of his leg and the sting of the man’s slap against his thigh. Bitty felt like, if he pressed his thighs together, he’d even still feel the guy’s cock pressed up against him there. He shivered at the memory, at the way he could feel his arousal stir, even if it was too soon to do much more than that.

The door to the bathroom swung open.

“Bitty! You in here!”

Bitty jumped at Holster’s voice and looked around, quickly jumping to lock the stall door back up.

“Holster, we’re gonna get in so much shit!” Ransom hissed.

“There’s no way he’s left. He’s gotta be around here somewhere,” Holster replied before calling out again, “Bitty!”

Bitty ripped off the condom and dumped it in the toilet. “I’m here!” he shouted out, tearing toilet paper off the roll and rubbing his thighs dry of lube before flushing it down with the condoms before he could think about whether any of that should’ve gone into a trash can, instead.

He pulled his pants and briefs back up and stepped into the bathroom.

“Bitty!”

“I told you he hadn’t left!”

“We were worried when you disappeared.”

“Really, Bitty. Try to let us know before you wander somewhere, okay?”

“We don’t want anyone here to take advantage of you.”

“I mean, unless you want, in which case, all power to you!”

Ransom and Holster spoke so quickly that Bitty couldn’t quite keep up with who was saying what, but he agreed to check in with them more frequently. He washed his hands and was about to leave when Holster opened the door to the stall he had been in the rest of the way.

“Wait, Bitty, you dropped your hat!” he called out.

Bitty turned around, confused, to see Holster bend down to pick up a cap. He brushed it off then held it out to him. “Didn’t realize you were an Aces fan. You might wanna clean it when we get back. You can only guess what these floors have seen.”

Bitty didn’t have to guess. If it hadn’t been for the condoms, he’d have become a part of it—what everyone knew happened without actually knowing it happened.

Bitty stared at the hat for several seconds before realizing it must have been the stranger’s. His heart pounded against his ribcage as he reached out and took it from Holster by the bill. It was worn enough that the rough fabric felt soft against his fingers as he brushed them over the white spade stitched into the black fabric, but not so old or ill-treated that it had lost its shape.

“Thanks,” he murmured and turned around. When he stepped out of the bathroom and momentarily out of Holster’s and Ransom’s sight, he held the inside of the cap up to his nose and breathed in the smell of musky sweat and hair gel.

“Wait, was Bitty even wearing a hat before?” he heard Ransom ask as they stepped out of the bathroom, as well.

Bitty’s breath caught as he tore the hat away from his face. His fingers clenched into the fabric as he listened for Holster’s reply.

“Bro, whose else would it be?”

Bitty breathed out and smiled. When he flexed his thighs, he could almost feel a cock between them and it was exhilarating.

“I’m gonna dance some more!” he called back to the two of them. Maybe the guy would come back around. Maybe there’d be someone else. Maybe he wouldn’t even have to leave the dance floor this time. Bitty shoved the hat on his head and pressed himself back into the undulating bodies and moving lights. A body almost immediately pressed up behind him. Bitty sighed, closed his eyes and fell back into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Jayme, for the beta read! And thank you, Parse Posi Posse for all the title suggestions!


End file.
